Et face à l'incompréhensible, au final nous sommes tous les mêmes
by Amazaria
Summary: "Il y a deux camps dans cette guerre ; et peut-être qu'ils se détestent ou peut-être qu'ils supplient pour qu'on stoppe le massacre, mais la machine est lancée et les dégâts bien trop grands." Le problème, c'est que souvent on arrive à ignorer la haine ; jusqu'à ce que ses conséquences vous rattrapent.


_**Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dis que le prochain OS arriverait bientôt ?**_

 _ **Ah. Ah. Ah. Je n'ai aucune constance... Faites quelque chose.**_

 _ **Bon, voilà l'OS, avec encore un OC, et encore la Seconde Guerre, et encore de la tristesse !**_

 _ **Je n'ai encore une fois aucune idée d'où vient ce texte. Bon, peut-être une petite : à la base, c'était censé être une lettre de Violet (mais siiii, vous savez, mon OC du Coffret aux Lettres), mais ça ne colle pas vraiment avec son personnage (et je voulais vraiment écrire cette lettre du point de vue d'un Serpentard après avoir écrit Le Subtil Mélange du Bleu et du Jaune, parce que bon, les serpents sont vraiment désignés comme les méchants dans la canon, alors un peu de nuance ça fait du bien.)**_

.

* * *

 _Ce n'était pas vraiment flagrant, au début de l'année._

 _Pas vraiment, non._

 _Au début de l'année, rien n'était normal, en même temps. D'une certaine façon, c'était assez logique qu'aucun de nous n'ait tout de suite remarqué. On était tous trop perturbé par le nouveau directeur ; les nouveaux professeurs ; les élèves manquants ; et les chuchotements dans les couloirs qui rapportaient des nouvelles bien sombres._

 _Et puis moi, je dois l'avouer, j'avais d'autres préocupations : comme m'assurer que ma famille était toujours en vie. Je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour remarquer tout ça._

 _Oui, au début, au tout début, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Des chuchotements et quelques moqueries occasionnelles. Notre lot quotidien, depuis la première année. Ça ne nous affectait pas ; si ça l'avait fait, notre nombre aurait depuis longtemps été réduit à néant._

 _Et puis, on leur rendait bien la pareille. C'était une routine ; on s'insultait mutuellement depuis toujours. Continuer à le faire, c'était en quelque sorte juste maintenir des années de traditions. C'était avoir un point de repère à travers le chaos ambiant._

 _Ça a vraiment commencé quand les retenues ont commencées, je crois. Les « nouvelles » retenues, celle à la sauce Carrow. Plus précisément, ça a commencé quand les autres maisons ont commencé à se rendre, que nous, les Serpentard, étions partiellement épargnés._

 _Je ne savais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi._

(Peut-être à cause des meurtriers dans vos rangs. Peut-être parce que vous êtes tous des monstres, _chuchotaient les autres.)_

 _Peut-être parce que notre directeur était notre ancien directeur de maison ? Peut-être parce que le Carrow étaient d'anciens Serpentards et se sentaient coupables de nous infliger des tortures ? Peut-être pour nous isoler encore plus que nous le sommes normalement ?_

 _Si c'était la dernière proposition, alors ils ont magistralement réussi leur coup._

 _J'imagine que c'est logique, en un sens que de voir qu'il ne nous arrivait rien, rien du tout, devait être bien suspect. J'imagine qu'ils avaient de bonne raisons de nous soupçonner._

 _Ce qui n'excuse pas leurs attitudes… Ou si, peut-être ?_

 _…_

 _Ça s'est passé progressivement._

 _Bien sûr que ça s'est passé progressivement. Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu se passer autrement ?_

 _Si ça se passe progressivement, chacun peut détourner le regard et faire comme si rien ne se passait. Chacun peut faire semblant de ne rien voir, tout laisser arriver et pourtant rester une bonne personne._

 _(Mais, au final, est-ce qu'il y avait encore une seule « bonne » personne dans Poudlard cette année-là ?_

 _Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir._

 _Je ne suis pas sûr de quoi devoir croire. De qui devoir accuser et de qui devoir pardonner._

 _Y-a-t-il seulement quelqu'un à accuser ? Quelqu'un à pardonner ?)_

 _Ce que je leur reproche le plus, j'imagine, c'est de n'avoir même pas cherché à savoir._

 _…_

 _Qui est-ce que je cherche à tromper ? Je n'aurai pas cherché non plus._

 _(Et ils n'ont pas cherché du tout, les autres. Ils ne cherchent pas plus maintenant ; oh, non. Ils chuchotent plutôt :_ Serpentard. Mangemort ? Ennemi. Des clones, tous.

 _Quel choix avons-nous, au final ? Si ce n'est se tourner vers le clan qui nous accepte ?)_

 _C'est tellement plus simple d'avoir un ennemi désigné ; de ne pas avoir à savoir les raisons derrière ses choix ; d'assumer que c'est une horrible personne aux idées affreuses plutôt qu'un adolescent cherchant à survivre, malgré le poids des attentes et des préjugés._

 _Moi aussi, je ne me serai pas fatigué à poser des questions qui dérangeraient et qui pourraient bousculer l'ordre noir et blanc de mon monde dérangé._

 _Si ça n'avait pas dégénéré jusqu'à ce point, je n'aurai peut-être même pas réfléchi à tout ça ; j'aurai sans doute continué à me battre ; parce que c'est ce que je fais depuis mes onze ans ; parce que c'est ce que je fais de mieux ; et c'est sans doute un constat que je ne devrais pas faire avec autant de facilité, mais, au fond, à qui ça importe ?_

 _Il y a une tonne de chose que je ne devrais pas faire ; encore plus que je ne devrais pas savoir._

 _Aucune d'entre elles n'a vraiment d'importance._

 _Les quelques faits qui ont une once d'importance, les voici :_

 _\- Nous sommes en guerre, une guerre sans sens, sans raisons, sans gentils et méchants, juste des dizaines et dizaines de gens perdus, qui blessent et tuent et pleurent – et aucun de nous n'a été foutu de réaliser ça et de tout arrêter à temps._

 _\- Il y a deux camps dans cette guerre ; et peut-être qu'ils se détestent ou peut-être qu'ils supplient pour qu'on stoppe le massacre, mais la machine est lancée et les dégâts bien trop grands._

 _\- Il y a deux personnes dans l'infirmerie ; un Serdaigle et une Serpentard – non, un frère et une sœur, parce qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire des maisons, bordel !- et ils pleurent autour d'un lit qui n'aurait jamais dû être occupé de base._

 _\- Tout est un cauchemar et l'école est si silencieuse qu'elle semble retenir son souffle pour pouvoir s'accorder avec celui qui a cessé._

 _\- Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé._

.

* * *

 _ **Tellement de sous-entenduuuuuuuus. J'espère que vous avez réussi à lire entre les lignes !**_

 _ **ET, mais ça je pouvais pas le dire en haut, sinon je spoilais, cet OS vient aussi de ce que je considère comme une "incohérence" dans le canon : sur tous les enfants, de onze ans pour certains, ayant subi le Doloris, aucun n'est mort à la suite du Sort ?**_

 _ **Je veux dire, le Doloris est un Impardonnable. Il a brisé les parents de Neville, qui étaient des Aurors, entraînés à y résister ! Est-ce vraiment étonnant qu'un enfant meure ?**_

 _ **Oh, et enfin : à votre avis, qui a tué le Serpentard ? Les Carrow, à la suite de leurs sorts, ou des élèves qui détestaient les Serpentard et les rendaient responsables de tout ?**_

 ** _A vous de choisir..._**

* * *

 ** _Rewiew ?_**

 _ **A la prochaine, en tout cas !**_

 **Amazaria**


End file.
